Skid steer loaders are very handy vehicles commonly used around farms, nurseries, and for general landscaping and maintenance. Their small size and maneuverability allows them to operate in tight spaces. Their light weight allows them to be towed behind a full-size pickup truck, and the wide array of attachable accessories makes them very flexible. They are commonly used by landscapers to dig, plant large trees, move landscaping and building materials, and a wide variety of other tasks.
Many users attempt to use the bucket attachment for grading, but such use typically generates unsatisfactory results and may even be a safety factor when grading sloped areas. Accordingly, there exist a need for a means by which skid steer loaders can be used for grading operations without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the device fulfills this need.